1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a control method of a display apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays a home screen for the sake of users' convenience, a control method of a display apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display apparatus technologies and communication technologies, modern display apparatuses (for example, a smart television (TV)) can provide a variety of services.
However, display apparatuses of the related art fail to adequately expose users to a variety of services. Therefore, users of the display apparatuses do not recognize a variety of services and simply access broadcasting services which are normal services that the display apparatuses provide.
Furthermore, even if users of the display apparatuses recognize the variety of services, the users are required to use separate buttons or perform a complicated process in order to access such various services.